List of JavaScript enhancements
Note: Please visit the JS and CSS Cheatsheet for more info on how to use JS and CSS. A list of JavaScript enhancements categorized by type. Scripts: Part 1 Tools= These are scripts that help with Wiki organisation and maintenance tasks. They are for personal use only, only add them to your personal script pages. * AjaxDiff — Allows you to see the diffs in ajax, remaining on the WikiActivity page. * AjaxPatrol — Makes the patrol links on diffs and new pages ajax links so that you can patrol without leaving the current page. * AllPagesHideRedirect — Adds a simple link to the top of Special:AllPages and Special:PrefixIndex that when clicked hides redirects. * CacheCheck — Crosses out resolved entries on cached special pages. * Less — Adds LESS support to wikis. * RecentChangesMultiple — Allows you to view Special:RecentChanges from multiple wikis on a single page. * QuickIW — Add Interwiki easily and quick. * QuickComments — Adds quick delete and block button below comments on Special:WikiActivity. * QuickDiff — Allows diff links to be quickly viewed without leaving the current page. * Quick Management — Adds quick management button in user contributions page. * QuickThreads — Adds quick remove button below threads answers on Special:WikiActivity. * QuickTools — Adds a multitude of administrative ajax functions in a tidy drop down menu for ease of use. * QuickToolsv2 — Adds a multitude of administrative ajax functions in a UI for easy use. Improved version of QuickTools. * ShowAdsButton — Adds a button for reloading the current page with ads. * WHAM — Adds "quick tools" to a user's contribution page. |-|Site Enhancements= These scripts add new features (or fix broken ones) and are safe to use in your site-wide Wiki script files. Some of these can also be used personally but most are only useful when installed into the Wiki itself. * AjaxRC — Add button to auto refresh recent changes and watchlist. * AnswersHistoryButton and AnswersSearchLink — Creates/removes links to common pages on answers wikis. * BotoneraPopups — Accessible action links of pages and users when hovering any link with your mouse. * CleanWantedFiles — Automatically remove broken file links on pages using . * ContribsLink — Adds a link to your contributions page from the drop-down menu in the top-right corner. * Countdown — Automated countdown to a time specified. * DisplayClock — Adds a UTC clock to pages. Usually above the Contribute button but can be placed in the Wikia banner. * HeaderLinks — Adds an icon to headers for quick linking. * InfoWidgets — Adds real-time link lists of newest pages, recently edited pages and more. * LastEdited — Adds last edited details to the page. * PurgeBlogs — Adds cache-purging to the blog index. * PurgeButton — Adds a simple button to the current page. * RedirectManagement — Resolves and automatically. * ReferencePopups — Creates a floating box displaying the contents of a reference when you hover over the inline citation (). (Like Wikipedia) * SkinSwitchButton — Adds a button for switching from Oasis to monobook and mobile skin and vice versa. * SpoilerAlert — Alerts the user about spoilers informations in specific pages. * SteamBox — Adds a dynamically generated steam profile to any page. * Tooltips — Adds tooltips with plain text or parsable contents that show up when hovered over certain elements. * Voice Output — adds page read-outs. |-|Dev tools= These tools help in development of other scripts Editing Tools: These should only be installed for individual users: * AntiUnicruft — Automatically repairs script (JS/CSS) pages that contain magic invisible bugs. * APICall — Gives you better access to API requests. * Code — JavaScript and CSS code editor. * PortableCSSPad — Portable pad for writing or copy/pasting CSS rules in, with live-updating and other features to supplement Firebug/developer tools. * TabKeyInserter — Enables usage of key on code pages (.js/.css) * UnsafeScripts — Re-enables user scripts on MediaWiki:Common.js and so on. Wikia Libraries: Libraries that were expressly written for Wikia. They are Wiki-wide only: * Colors — allows you to adapt your addon's colors to the varying color schemes across Wikia * Preferences — makes your addon's preferences editable through a web interface * Verbatim — provides verbatim'ed code with an alternative to $(document).ready() * wikiMod — Javascript library for extending both the main wiki, and the mobile wiki. Dependencies: These provide common pre-built components for other scripts. They are either Wiki-wide or user-level depending on what uses them. If a wiki-wide script uses them, then they are installed wiki-wide. If they're only used by user scripts, they are user installed: * Loadables — Provides Javascript libraries * ShareMenu — Provides a menu for other scripts to put buttons, such as share buttons. |-|Talk Tools= These tools are for enhancing talk pages, forums, and comments. ;Personal Use Only: * RelatedDiscussionsModule — Moves the 'Related discussions' feature of the new forums to the rail. * Sine — Automatically adds your signature to forum and talk page posts ;Co-installable: * AnswersTalkButton — Adds a talk page button to the Wikia bar on Answers Wikis. * ViewRemoved — Allows you to easily view removed messages from threads. ;Wiki-wide Only: * ArchiveBoards — Turn forum boards of your choosing into complete archives that cannot accept new threads, nor allow existing threads to be replied to. * ArchiveTool — Script for easy archiving discussion pages in the wiki. * DisableBotMessageWalls — Prevents users from posting on bot message walls. * HideRail — Adds a button to the Oasis toolbar to hide the Wikia Rail (right side bar with ads/Recent Activity/etc). It also lets you expand the Visual Editor to full width like the Source Editor, and to make every page 200px wider than the default. * LockForums — Automatically disables replying on old forums on new forum boards. * LockOldBlogs — Automatically disables commenting on old blog posts * SignatureCheck — Warns users who forget to sign their talk page replies. * WallGreetingButton — Adds a button to the top of Message Walls that allows you to easily edit the top "greeting" area. |-|Wikia Skin Bolt-ons= These scripts are for adding features to the Wikia skin. ;Personal Use Only: * AdvancedOasisUI — Adds various links and buttons to Oasis' UI. * BackToTopArrow or BackToTopButton — It adds a arrow/button to the right corner of the Oasis footer that takes you back to the top of the page when pressed. * HideAdminDashboard — Hides AdminDashboard elements of special pages when viewing them as an admin. * Novasis14 — Smoothly hides the top wikia navigation bar when unused. *RelocateEditDiscussionButtons — Relocates edit and talk page buttons to their former places in Oasis. * WikiaNavBarHider — Modifies the Wikia Navigation Bar. * — Makes the "On the Wiki" menu fully editable ;Co-Installable: * AnswersAskAutocomplete - Adds the autocomplete feature to the Ask box in answers wikis. * AutoEditDropdown — Automatically shows/hides edit drop down menus when the mouse hovers over/away from the arrow, allowing for faster and more convenient access to menu options while editing in Oasis. * CustomGalleryButton — Allows customization of the button which appears below galleries. * FloatingToc — Turns the table of contents into a floating panel that you can place anywhere you like and that will stay in a fixed position to the page. * HideActivity — Hides content on "Special:Wikiactivity". * SearchSuggest — Adds suggestions to the fulltext search. * VisualSpellCheck — Enables your browser's spell checker in the Visual Editor ;Wiki-Wide Only: * AddNavMenuItems — Adds additional menu items to Wikia's Navigation based on the content of the page being viewed. * SpoilerAlert — Conceals the page and displays a spoiler warning dialog. * ExtendedNavigation — Adds support for fourth- and fifth-level navigation to the menu bar. |-|Editing Tools= These tools are made to make page editing easier. ;Personal Use Only: * AjaxUndo — Adds an Ajax undo link next to the normal undo link on page histories. * AnchoredRollback — Perform rollbacks without changing location. * FindAndReplace — Displays a rail module to make replacements in editing textarea. * NoVEEdit — Converts direct Visual Editor links to load the regular editor instead. ;Co-Installable: * AjaxRedirect — Adds a button to the page edit drop-down menu to quickly redirect the current page. * AnswersEditButton — Adds an edit button to the Wikia bar on Answers wikis. * EditIntroButton — Adds an edit button which acts as a "section edit" button for the intro. * Magic editintros — Displays banner intro text when in either the simple or WYSIWYG editor. Also, displays for section edits. * MassCategorization — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass (de)categorized. * MassNullEdit — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass null edited. * MassRedirect — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass redirected. * NullEditButton — Adds a simple button to null edit the current page. * Standard Edit Summary — Adds a dropdown list of predefined edit summaries. Scripts: Part 2 User Management= These tools are for user management. ;Personal Use Only: * CatNav — Visually lists pages by category combinations. * Message — Allows you to message multiple users at once. ;Co-Installable: * ListAdmins — Creates a listing of the wiki's admins. * ListUsers — Lists users of various user groups of the wiki. * MassBlock — Batch block listed users. * MassUserRights — Batch promote/demote listed users. * MessageBlock — Sends an message to blocked user to inform him about the block. * RevealAnonIP — Unmasks "A Wikia contributor" so that their actual IP address can be seen easily. Note that the installation procedures are different. * User Rights Reasons Dropdown — Adds a dropdown menu for reasons to . * UserRightsRecord — Displays a list of users who have been in groups along with the dates and durations. ;Wiki-Wide Only: * HighlightUsers — Customizable script for changing link colors for certain groups or users. * MessageWallUserTags — Add a customizable "tag" to names which appear at the top of Message Wall posts from specified users. * TopEditors — Inserts a list of the users with the most edits in the specified time (and other options). * UserTags or InactiveUsers — Adds an "inactive" tag (where the "Founder", "Admin", etc appears) to the pages of users who haven't contributed recently. UserTags expands on the idea to allow tags to be added based on the user's groups (like bureaucrats) or arbitrary custom ones. * ProfileTags - Profile Tags is a script that can replace, remove, modify and rearrange the tags on User pages (the "Founder", "Admin", "Blocked", etc. tags that appear next to user's names in their masthead) |-|Site Integration= These scripts are for interfacing with other sites. * Facebook * Freenode IRC — different ways to access a wiki chat channel on Freenode * RSS — good for mirroring a blog on your site * LinkedinSupport — Provides a share button for Linkedin. * PlusOneButton — Provides a share button for Google +. * Translator — hooks into Google Translate * TumblrShare — Provides a share button for Tumblr. |-|Chat Extensions= category = Chat Scripts format = ,* %PAGE%\n\n,, allowcachedresults = true ordermethod = title |-|Page and File Management= These scripts are for managing the files and pages on a wiki; including deletion, creation, uploading, and moving. ;Personal Use Only: * AutoEditPages — Auto-edit pages and add them some contents. * FastDelete — One click deletion of any page. * MarkForDeletion — Automatically adds the template to a page to quickly mark it for deletion. * MultiUpload — Allows you to upload multiple files directly from the file open blox. * NoImageLightbox — Disables Wikia's new Lightbox loader so that clicking on an image properly takes you to its File: page. * OldFilePages — Changes file pages to the old non-tabbed style with some enhancements. * QuickDelete — Deletes all pages in a specified category on confirmation. ;Co-Installable: * AjaxBatchDelete — Allows for multiple deletion of pages. * AnswersNoDeleteLink — Eliminates the delete link in certain cases on Answers wikis. * CategoryRenameAuto-update — Moves categories while fixing them on pages. * DupImageList — Lists duplicate images on your wiki. * DynamicImages — Animates resized gif thumbs, and enlarges small svg files. * FastOldImageDelete — Makes the delete links on old image revisions one-click deletes. * FileUsageAuto-update — File namespace maintenance tool to quickly update uses of renamed files. * FixMultipleUpload — Fixes the "common editing tools" template on so it actually works. * FixWantedFiles — Rewrites the useless "edit page" links to useful "upload file" links. * ListFiles — Provides a form for querying the MediaWiki API and generating extensive lists of files and file data. * MassProtect — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass (un)protected. * MassRename — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass renamed. * MassRenameRevert — Batch open revert links on the page move log. * Nuke — Reverse engineered version of the extension with the same name that mass delete pages from recent changes or a user's contributions. * PageMakerPro — makes a more powerful menu for making new pages. * PageRenameAuto-update — Optionally fixes page links/transclusions when moving without a redirect. * PowerPageMaker — makes a more powerful menu for making new pages. ;Wiki-Wide Only: * ExternalImageLoader — Enables users to embed external images on wiki pages without having to upload it on their wiki. Translations: Part 1 Español= Estos scripts tienen traducciones al español. *AjaxBatchDelete/es — permite la eliminación de múltiples páginas. *PurgeBlogs *PowerPageMaker *PageMakerPro *QuickComments/es — añade enlaces útiles bajo los comentarios en Special:WikiActivity. *QuickTools/es — Agrega una multitud de funciones ajax administrativos en una caída ordenada en el menú desplegable para facilitar su uso. *WordFilter/es &mdas; Advierte al usuario cuando añade una mala palabra en el chat principal. |-|Pусский= У этих сценариев есть русский перевод. |-|Polski= Te zostały przetłumaczone na język polski. Ta lista jest niepełna. Proszę ammend i wyjaśnić je w miarę możliwości. * BotoneraPopups * CategoryRenameAuto-update * FileUsageAuto-update * HeaderLinks * NullEditButton * PowerPageMaker * PurgeButton * RelatedDiscussionsModule * WallGreetingButton * WHAM/pl * !kick/pl |-|Català= *PowerPageMaker |-|Français= *PurgeBlogs * QuickComments/fr * CategoryRenameAuto-update * FileUsageAuto-update |-|Português= *PurgeBlogs *PageMakerPro *PowerPageMaker |-|Lietuvos= *PowerPageMaker |-|Italiano= *PageMakerPro *PowerPageMaker |-|Dutch= *PowerPageMaker Translations: Part 2 Tiếng Việt= *FindAndReplace/vi — Công cụ giúp tìm và thay thế chuỗi khi chỉnh sửa mã nguồn của trang. *Countdown — Tự động đếm ngược đến một thời gian nhất định. Non-Recommended Installations Out of date= These scripts are either broken and have been replaced with better ones, or are just no longer necessary as the problem they solved no longer exists. * CollapsibleInfobox — For easily collapsing sections of . (Deprecated: You should preferably use the mw-collapsible class instead) * DISPLAYTITLE — Template that allows users to change the title displayed at the top of any page. The built-in DISPLAYTITLE magic word can now allow any title to be used, so JS is no longer needed. * EditIntroButton2 — Basically identical to EditIntroButton, except that it doesn't work in Oasis. Use the other script instead. * MiniComplete — Adds autocomplete functionality to various textareas. As of 30 September, 2015, this is available in the Wikia software by default. * OasisToolbarButtons — Adds action buttons (like "edit" or "move") to Oasis' bottom toolbar. * OasisWideMode — Makes every page wider. * OrkutShare — Provides a share button for Orkut. Discontinued due to Orkut being shut down. * Purgetab — Adds a purge tab to monobook. Use PurgeButton or DisplayClock/DisplayTimer instead. * SearchButtonV2 or SearchGoButton — Adds a 'go' button to the Oasis searchbox. Doesn't work on the new global header, which the search box was moved to. * ShowHide — Scripts for collapsible tables and divs. MediaWiki 1.19 provides the built-in mw-collapsible which makes this unnecessary unless you already have large numbers of pages that depend on this. * Twitter * UserBadges — Replaced by UserTags. * Voice Dictation — adds vocal dictation to simple text boxes in wikis. |-|Unmaintained= These scripts may or may not still be useful but are in need of an upgrade or rewrite to become properly functional again. *ChatSideRail- this extension was never finished *Schema- relied on a feature no longer usable. *StarRatings- has not been in active development since 2012-12-21 *Iconi- Never finished |-|Beta Scripts= These scripts usually work, but are still being developed. They should not be installed wiki-wide. * PinterestModule * ImageAnnotator — Preliminary version. Adds ability to edit and view image annotations as found on Commons. Requires: Gadgets extension, use of Firefox or Opera browsers. Click "Expand" for a full list of all JavaScript and CSS enhancements. All JavaScript Gadgets JavaScript All CSS Enhancements CSS See also * JavaScript Cookbook: If you find random JS that may be useful on other wikis, you can add it on the JavaScript Cookbook. * List of Lua Modules: A list of Lua modules. __NOWYSIWYG__ * Category:JavaScript/Oasis Category:JavaScript/Monobook